


What Christmas Means To Me

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Photographs, a very merry drarry christmas, day fifteen of twenty-five, photo albums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day fifteen- harry shows his daughter, lily, photos from his christmases throughout the years
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	What Christmas Means To Me

**Author's Note:**

> day fifteen of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

“What’re you doing, Papa?” asked Lily Malfoy-Potter as she approached Harry, who was sitting on the sofa.

Harry looked up at his daughter and smiled, he had just been going through his Christmas album. In this album he kept photos from every Christmas of his he had photos of. All the way from his first to the ones of this year that he had just added. Harry patted the seat next to him on the sofa, “Come on up,” he said, “I’ll show you.”

The small red-headed girl smiled brightly and climbed up next to Harry, leaning against his side as Harry wrapped an arm around the girl. “What is this?” Lily asked, her small hand gently touching the cover.

“My Christmas album,” Harry stated simply, he then flipped it open to the front page, “this album contains photos from every Christmas of mine.”

Lily’s eyes widened in amazement, “Woah,” she breathed out in wonder, “can you show me?”

“Of course,”

The first page had a few photos from his first Christmas, which was the only one he had with his parents. There were only four photos on the page, but Harry treasured them dearly. The first one was a simple picture of what he assumed was his mum and dad’s Christmas tree; complete with lights, ornaments, baubles, garland, and a star. The next two photos were one of his parents holding him as a baby, and then of Sirius and Remus holding him. While the last one was of all of them in front of the tree.

“These are the only photos I have of my first Christmas. See that baby right there?” Harry asked his daughter, “That’s me! And that is your Grandpa James, your Great Uncle Sirius, your Great Uncle Remus, and finally your Grandma Lily,” said Harry as he pointed to each person in the last photograph.

The little girl let out a soft gasp, but refrained from commenting, so Harry continued on. The next photos he had were of his Christmases at Hogwarts, but skimmed through them as there weren’t too many of them either. He soon got to the photos from his eighth year, most of which were of him, Draco, and their friends having fun at the Christmas party that they had thrown in the eighth year common room. “That was definitely a night to remember,” Harry said a laugh, the fond memories coming back to him.

Lily looked at him with her large blue eyes and asked, “Why?”

“Because, that was the night your Daddy and I finally got together,”

“Really?” asked Lily in shock.

Harry smiled, “Yep, after so long of avoiding it I finally mustered up the courage and asked your Daddy on a date. He, obviously, said yes before proceeding to snog me senseless in front of all our friends. They still tease us for it all the time,” Harry said fondly.

They continued to go through the album, with Harry explaining what was going on in any photos Lily had questions on and sharing all of his memories associated with them. They saw as Harry and Draco’s relationship progressed, to their first Christmas as a married couple, their first Christmas after officially adopting Teddy, more miscellaneous Christmases, each of her older brother’s first Christmases, but they finally stopped on the Christmas of 2010.

“Why does Daddy look like he’s crying in that photo?” Lily asked while pointing to a picture of Draco standing in St. Mungo’s, a baby Lily in his arms, with tears streaming down his face.

“Well, that photo was taken the night you were born,” stated Harry as he prepared to tell the tale that was his daughter’s birth, “Y’see, we were all at the Burrow having Christmas together as a family. And as you know your Aunt Ginny carried you in her tummy for Daddy and I, because neither one of us could do it.”

Lily nodded, so Harry continued to speak, “Well, you weren’t supposed to be born for another month or so, so when Aunt Ginny suddenly told us that you were going to be born we were all in shock. We all then rushed to St. Mungo’s, and after twelve hours you were born.”

“But,” Harry continued on, “because you were born a month earlier than expected, you were quite small. So the Healers had run a bunch of tests to make sure you were okay, and that you’d be in good enough health to come home with us. Your Daddy was so worried that something was going to be wrong though, so he took every opportunity that you weren’t being handled by the Healers and held you himself. He didn’t let anyone else so much as touch you, not even me.”

The red-haired girl gasped in shock, “Really?” she asked, almost uncertainly.

“Yep,” said Harry with a laugh, “though I did finally convince him to let me hold you for about fifteen minutes so he could go to the loo.”

“Wow,” said Lily in amazement, before looking up at Harry again, “But I was okay though, right?”

Harry nodded with a small smile on his face, “Sure were, the Healers just wanted to be sure that everything was alright. They do that with every baby, but they did a bit more of a thorough check-through with you.”

Lily seemed to accept that as an answer, so they continued going through the album until they finally got to the photos Harry had just added earlier that day. He then closed the book and set it down on the coffee table in front of him, while Lily climbed into his lap and leaned her head against his chest. “Thank you for showing me, Papa,” she said into Harry’s chest.

“You’re welcome, Lily,” replied Harry, as he and his daughter continued to contently sit in each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day sixteen!


End file.
